Terraria:una gran aventura
by manuelfelipe.aguiarherrera
Summary: Terraria una tierra de aventuras y peligros
1. El comienzo de la aventura

Alguien a despertado en el mundo de Terraria estaba confundido hasta que ollo que alguien lo saludo y dijo ¡quien esta hay! ,Y vio a alguien sentado en un árbol y le dijo el hombre hola soy tu guía te ayudare a sobrevivir en estas tierras, y dijo eres mi guía bueno me dices porque desperté aquí y el guía dijo te encontré en un lugar y te traje espero que no te molestes y además me llamo harley , el jugador dijo y que hago con esta espada hacha y pico, usa tu espada para matar esa babosa y el jugador salto y mato a la babosa con su espada do cobre corta y dijo que hago ahora y harley dijo recoja las monedas de cobre y la baba el jugador dijo las monedas si la baba no harley dijo que la baba era inflamable y si lo juntaba con madera haría una antorcha y el jugador dijo y si se hace de noche tengo miedo quisiera una casa y me llamo Manuel el guía dijo bueno yo te diré como hacer las cosas primero corta unos árboles con tu hacha de cobre y Manuel empezó a talar los árboles harley dijo que hiciera una mesa de trabajo y puso palos en el piso y un lugar plano de madera he izo 4 puertas 2 sillas y mesas y hizo dos casas una junta de otra y le dijo a harley que la otra casa era para él y se izo de noche y empezó a escucharse un ruido en las puertas y le dijo a harley horrorizado que es ese ruido y harley dijo no las abras o morirás son ''Zombis'' están maldecidos con magia y Manuel pregunto ''magia'' yo quisiera hacer magia para matar a los zombis y el guía dijo para hacer magias debes ir al subsuelo y encontrar y fundir cobre y tener 10 lingotes de cobre y 8 amatistas para hacer una vara de amatista además has una espada de madera Manuel dijo pero tengo una espada ya harley le respondió pero la que tienes es muy corta y Manuel lo izo y se durmieron en sus mesas y Manuel dijo que iba a minar cobre y amatista el guía le dijo que también obtuviera 50 monedas de plata y haga otra casa para que se mude un mercader y se durmieron


	2. Continua la aventura

Harley despierta escucha a Manuel hablando con alguien abre la puerta y se da cuenta que es un mercader el mercader lo saludo y le dijo su nombre Frederick y el guía se dio cuenta de que Manuel tenía una red atrapa-insecto le dijo que quizás hagas una caña de pescar para pescar usa la red atrapa-insecto para atrapar mariposas, gusanos, saltamontes, y a ir a un gran lugar lleno de agua y a pescar Manuel talo un árbol y junto unos palos y hiso una cuerda con telaraña que encontró al principio de una cueva (a cuál va a explorar) y pesco y pesco un pez morado y el pez lo empezó a seguir le pregunto a Harley que era le dijo que es su mascota y se llamaba pez Zephyr y que lo seguiría para acompañarlo después se fue a la cueva y empezó a minar hierro,cobre,amatista después el dijo me hare un yunque y una espada de hierro y una vara de amatista después cuando se iba un esqueleto lo acorralo y lo empezó a dañar con su espada después le saco la cabeza con un mineral de hierro el guía harley le dijo que hiciera un horno con 20 bloques de piedra 4 pedazos de carbón y 3 antorchas lo hiso y se hiso la espada mas una armadura con un yunque después se hizo de día exploro y encontró un lugar sombrío y morado después huyo porque había unas criaturas que lo perseguían y los mato con su espada le dijo al guía que era eso dijo es la corrupción un lugar sombrío y peligroso cuando seas mas fuerte vuelve y si tienes un martillo ve a los abismos y rompe orbes sombríos para tener recompensas y si destruyes 3 ¡se invocara al devora-mundos! El rey de esa zona un gusano devorador de muchas partes cada sección tiene un corazón sombro si destruyes una sección los corazones soltaran minerales endemoniados y escamas de las sombras de su cuerpo después Manuel dijo ah y me caí de un abismo pero use una poción de retirada vi unos altares raros me puedes decir que son Harley dijo son altares demoniacos se usa para hacer con 6 lentes soltados por los ojos demoniacos un ojo de mirada desconfiada con 15 polvos viles hecho con champiñones viles encontrados en la corrupción en una estación de alquimia y 30 trozos podridos soltados por las cosas que viste un cebo de gusanos guao el mercader te llama Frederick dijo por 10 monedas de plata de doy un arco de madera y 80 monedas de cobre 80 flechas de madera eh Manuel le dio las monedas y le dijo a Harley Harley, Harley mira un arco Harley le dijo que lo usara cuando este lejos de un monstruo Manuel se hace tarde bueno ya saben que hacer a dormir


	3. El subsuelo

Manuel piensa ir al subsuelo a obtener minerales pero antes hizo su arma mágica de amatista con el cobre y la amatista y se fue con su pico en la entrada de la cueva vio hierro lo pico y se cayó a una cueva se lastimo pero estaba cerca del subsuelo había muchos esqueletos después probo su vara de amatista y daño a 2 esqueletos él se asusto casi lo descubrían después le dio a los esqueletos con su espada de hierro mato a dos esqueletos y hiso caer muy profundo Manuel dijo uff al menos no me cay en esa y vio un gusano acercarse y dijo oh un gusano je de igual tengo granadas y dijo pero no las usare todas y dejo la granada encendida y cuando el gusano vino exploto en pedazos y dejo monedas cuando las agarro vio un brillo rojo con un poco de morado vio que era un corazón de cristal el recordó que Harley le dijo que esos corazones le aumentaban la fuerza vital lo pico y se aumento la vida y lo morado era un altar demoniaco pero el dijo no hay corrupción porque será aja segura es que también aparece en el subsuelo voy hacerme un ojo de mirada desconfiada con mis seis lentes y lo izo el dijo que en la otra noche lo iba a invocar el vio oro dijo oro me haré un pico de oro y espada de oro y es mucho lo pico y vio muchos esqueletos dijo ay son muchos esqueletos y 5 esqueletos lo empezaron a atacar a 3 le saco la cabeza y 2 fueron triturados el dijo bueno solo un poco mas de mineral y ya después encontró un cofre y solo encontró un espejo mágico él sabía que era para regresar a casa después se fue y el guía apenas despertó y dijo guao porque esa sonrisa Manuel bueno por nada y el vio que se izo de noche invoco al monstruo que invocaba el ojo de mirada desconfiada después vio que era un ojo gigantesco sangriento que invoco siervos de Cthulhu y el ojo se llamaba Ojo de Cthulhu se asusto el ojo casi lo embistió y juntos a sus siervos (Continuara)


End file.
